


Hasta que ninguna pared nos separe.

by aurembiaux



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly sabe mucho acerca de sus vecinos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta que ninguna pared nos separe.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattDreamsMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/gifts).



Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor habitación en la que Feuilly había residido en toda su vida. No es que careciera de defectos: la luz era mínima, no había chimenea, trepar por la escalera daba miedo, y las paredes eran de papel. Le gustaba su casa, sí. Pero era consciente de que se trataba de una covacha fría e inaccesible en la que no existían apenas los conceptos de luz e intimidad.

A la falta de intimidad, sin embargo, debía su profundo conocimiento de la vida de sus vecinos.

Los dichos vecinos eran cinco huérfanos que vivían hacinados en la estancia contigua. Dos años atrás aún tenían padres, a lo cual debían una cierta educación que les había permitido, cuando los perdieron, tanto hallar trabajo como huir de los timadores. Con todo, ambos habían sufrido largas enfermedades, y en cualquier caso, los pobrecillos eran cinco. Feuilly les tenía muchísima pena.

*  


En ocasiones veía al menor de los hermanos, que por las mañanas repartía leche en un cántaro por el vecindario, y el resto del día buscaba algo que hacer que pudiera darle dinero. Teniendo como tenía cinco años, sus hermanos mayores no querían que comenzara todavía a trabajar, y se esforzaban por darle entre todos una educación.

Naturalmente, las paredes permitían que Feuilly se enterara con detalle de cada lección.

*  


Fue la hermana mayor la que respondió cuando llamó a la puerta. Tras abrir apenas una rendija, pareció relajarse al ver que se trataba de su vecino, y esbozó una sonrisa educada.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Feuilly carraspeó.

\- Bueno… he estado escuchando cómo enseñabais a vuestro hermano a leer –replicó, y la cara de ella se ensombreció.

\- ¿Os molestamos?

\- ¡No! No, no es eso. Es tan sólo… no he podido evitar notar que siempre usáis el mismo libro.

\- Sí, bueno… –pareció vacilar-. Sólo tenemos uno –dijo al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Antes había habido otros, Feuilly lo sabía, pero la mayoría habían sido convertidos en comida, ropa u otras necesidades a lo largo de los dos años anteriores.

Él asintió.

\- Me lo figuraba –replicó, y le mostró a su vecina lo que había traído bajo el brazo: uno de sus pocos y muy usados volúmenes-. Yo… la verdad, tampoco puede decirse que tenga muchos libros, pero he pensado que tal vez os resultaría interesante que os los prestara, y así podríais utilizar uno nuevo, de vez en cuando. A vuestro hermano seguramente le resultaría más estimulante cambiar de historia cada tanto.

Y a ella, pensó, debía de aburrirle mortalmente utilizar siempre el mismo ejemplar para las lecciones.

Tal vez por eso, su cara parecía resplandecer cuando tomó en sus manos el libro que Feuilly le ofrecía.

\- Os lo agradezco mucho –afirmó con emoción-. A cambio… si queréis… -. Se giró un instante y cogió algo situado a su espalda, para ponérselo en las manos a su vecino-. Es el libro que hemos estado usando. Ya debéis de haber escuchado la mayor parte de la historia, pero si deseáis leerlo de un modo más apropiado…

Feuilly sonrió y tomó el libro que se le ofrecía; estaba menos interesado en la historia en sí que en corresponder al educado gesto de aquella muchacha que, él bien lo sabía, no tenía nada más para darle.

\- Lo leeré con placer –afirmó, y tras despedirse y retornar a su casa, tuvo la satisfacción de escuchar cómo la lección recomenzaba, esta vez con el nuevo libro.

*  


La hermana menor tenía apenas nueve años, pero a diferencia de su hermano no había podido escapar de la necesidad de trabajar diariamente. Por desgracia, en el mundo laboral había patrones y patrones, y la pobre niña tuvo mala suerte. Por lo general, cuando volvía a su hogar se limitaba a contar cómo los reñía, con ocasionales relatos de palizas a otros niños, pero un día trajo a casa algo más. Cuando se cruzaron en el rellano, Feuilly vio que un moratón oscurecía su mejilla.

En ese momento sólo se hallaba en casa la hermana mediana, que escuchó su relato, la consoló, hizo todo lo que pudo por aliviar el dolor del golpe, y sobre todo insistió en no decirles nada a los dos hermanos mayores, afirmando que ya tenían suficientes preocupaciones. Una caída fue la explicación oficial, ofrecida durante la cena y recibida en silencio. Por la noche, sin embargo, Feuilly oyó algo más. Por la noche, la hermana mayor lloró como su vecino no la había oído llorar en aquellos dos años.

*  


\- ¿Venís a recuperar vuestro libro? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa cuando él llamó a su puerta, un par de semanas más tarde.

Feuilly negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no se trata de eso… no tengo necesidad de él por el momento –afirmó. Luego tragó saliva y eligió con cuidado sus palabras, atento a no avergonzarla-. Lo que me ha traído aquí ha sido una oferta.

\- ¿Una oferta?

\- Sí, una oferta de la que me habló un amigo –replicó él. Un amigo le había hablado de la oferta, eso era cierto… pero si lo había hecho era porque Feuilly había preguntado sin descanso durante las dos semanas anteriores-. Veréis, al parecer hay una fábrica que está buscando contratar niños de unos diez años, de modo que pensé que podría interesaros, para vuestra hermana. Pagan bien, y no está muy lejos de aquí-. Dudó-. He oído, además, que tratan bien a los empleados –añadió finalmente, aunque ésa era, en realidad, la característica que había buscado con más ahínco del nuevo trabajo.

Ella pareció vacilar, pero sólo por un instante.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra tal fábrica? –preguntó.

*  


La hermana mediana no era guapa, pero Feuilly pensaba que su orgullo la hacía atractiva, en cierto modo. Tenía catorce años y trabajaba como criada en la casa de unos burgueses recién enriquecidos, cosa que le proporcionaba un sueldo decente y la posibilidad de lucir un uniforme con la misma vanidad con que lo haría un coronel. A Feuilly le hacía gracia verla pasar por la calle, siempre pulquérrima, con unos andares que hacían que el pavimento se quejara y los hombres se sintieran a un tiempo interesados e intimidados por ella.

Un día, sin embargo, el perro de la señora le rompió las medias.

Naturalmente, no podía ir a trabajar sin medias, y a la señora no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que no tuviera otras, de modo que era asunto suyo buscarse unas nuevas. La hermana mayor suspiró ante el contratiempo y le dio las propias, solucionando con ello temporalmente el problema. Pero las medias de la hermana mayor a la criada le quedaban largas, y no eran tan blancas como debían ser para alguien de su oficio. Cuando la hermana mediana pasó al día siguiente por la calle, su paso era algo avergonzado, desganado, y a Feuilly eso le dolía. Sabía perfectamente lo que es no tener nada más que tu orgullo.

*  


La hermana mayor nunca había dejado de mostrarse agradecida por la ayuda que Feuilly les prestaba, insistiendo en hacerle a cambio pequeños favores. Cuando vio quién era el que llamaba a su puerta, mostró todo su entusiasmo con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

\- Vecino –saludó-. ¿Os va todo bien?

\- Sí, todo marcha estupendamente –replicó. Es decir, apenas cobraba nada por sus muchas horas de trabajo, no tenía perspectivas de que su vida mejorara demasiado, carecía de familia y el mundo era un lugar en el que urgía realizar cambios, pero lo peor de todo era que las cosas no le iban demasiado mal. En el mundo había mucha gente más necesitada que él.

Por eso, cuando en el camino de vuelta a casa se encontró con un par de frailes que repartían ropa usada entre los pobres, no se le ocurrió pedir nada para sí, sino para sus vecinos.

\- No vi lo que era cuando lo cogí –afirmó, contando un relato ligeramente alterado en el que había pensando en coger una prenda para uso particular, sólo para verse sorprendido por la naturaleza de la pieza que había tomado en la mano-. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que eran unas medias, pensé que tal vez podrían seros útiles.

A decir verdad, a ella no le serían útiles, pero probablemente a la hermana mediana sí. Parecían de su tamaño, y Feuilly se había asegurado de que fueran suficientemente blancas como para resultar decorosas. Requerían un par de arreglos, pero no era nada que una costurera hábil no pudiera remediar, y las tres hermanas, a él le constaba, podían hacer prodigios con aguja e hilo.

La hermana mayor se deshizo en agradecimientos por el regalo, e insistió en invitar a Feuilly a compartir su magra cena. A pesar de su escasez, el sabor era bueno, la compañía de los hermanos todavía mejor, y la alegría de hermana mediana por el regalo, patente. Pero cuando al día siguiente Feuilly la vio pasar por la calle con renovado orgullo, no pudo menos que pensar que aquella era la mejor recompensa de todas.

*  


El hermano mayor tenía unos diecisiete años, pero aparentaba fácilmente seis o siete más. El amanecer lo sorprendía ya de camino al trabajo; era de noche cuando volvía. Tenía un empleo fijo, y otros varios que iban cambiando; a Feuilly le maravillaba el modo en que hacía que las horas se doblegaran a su voluntad, y eso que él de trabajar como una mula sabía mucho. Pero al menos, suponía, nunca había tenido niños a su cargo.

Si compadecía a los otros, el hermano mayor le preocupaba. El menor era lo bastante pequeño como para que los otros trataran de suavizar las cosas lo más posible para él, y las tres chicas… bueno, las mujeres tenían la cabeza más firme sobre los hombros, Feuilly ya lo había notado. Pero un muchacho de diecisiete años, desesperado y en esas condiciones de miseria, podía cometer cualquier barbaridad.

E, incluso si no lo hacía, no había derecho a que un joven bueno y esforzado como él desperdiciara sus días trabajando como una animal. Miles de casos análogos al suyo se daban todos los días, Feuilly era bien consciente de ello (algún día, ah, algún día la revolución llegaría y no sería así) pero estaba determinado a salvar al menos a aquel pobre muchacho.

Fue por todo esto que comenzó a entablar conversación con él, cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad. Antes de que sus padres murieran, el muchacho había tenido oportunidad de leer algo, y recibió con placer la oferta de Feuilly de ampliar sus conocimientos. No tenía, por supuesto, apenas tiempo para ello, pero a su vecino no le importaba desviarse ligeramente del curso que habitualmente seguía para retornar a casa y encontrarse así, como por casualidad, con el joven.

Cuando el muchacho estuviera listo, pensaba, podría llevarlo a conocer al resto de sus amigos, que podrían hacer más que él por su elevación cultural y espiritual. Pero por el momento, al menos, Feuilly le mantendría la mente ocupada y en uso.

Era un buen muchacho. Se negaba a que eso cambiara sólo porque era pobre.

*  


\- ¡Eh! ¡Vecino!

El muchacho se detuvo ante su llamada, girándose a saludarlo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas tardes –replicó-. ¿Cómo marcha todo?

\- Bien, muchas gracias –replicó Feuilly, ajustando su paso al del muchacho-. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha sido un buen día en el trabajo?

La cara de su interlocutor se nubló.

\- No –replicó, sombrío-. Han despedido a varios compañeros.

\- Lamento oír eso –respondió Feuilly con sinceridad-. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su vecino se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada de particular, al menos a simple vista. El dueño afirma que la empresa está ganando menos, pero no nos lo creemos-. Bufó-. Por otro lado, su hija menor se casa el mes que viene. Parece probable que haya querido ahorrarse un dinero para hacer una boda más grandiosa, ¿no crees?

Feuilly hizo una mueca.

\- Es más que posible –admitió.

\- Sí-. El hermano mayor pareció vacilar-. Algunos… algunos de los compañeros despedidos estaban pensando en tomar una satisfacción, en realidad.

Eso sonaba inquietante.

\- ¿Satisfacción? ¿De qué tipo?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

\- Robar alguno de los regalos de boda de la habitación de la casa en que los tienen almacenados, por ejemplo. O estropearle el carruaje al patrón. Le tiene mucho afecto a ese carruaje –afirmó con una media sonrisa amarga-. Casi te diría que más que a la hija.

Era el momento de reírse, suponía, pero Feuilly estaba demasiado alarmado para hacer tal cosa.

\- Es una estupidez –afirmó con aspereza-. El riesgo que correrían es inmenso, y si los detuvieran, ¿qué sería de sus familias?

Su vecino asintió.

\- Los cuidaríamos entre todos, por supuesto –afirmó. Como si pudieran permitirse tal cosa-. Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, y sí, estoy de acuerdo-. Suspiró-. Sin embargo, en cierto modo sería… una forma de justicia, ¿no te parece?

Feuilly lo miró con preocupación.

\- Tal vez –replicó tras una pausa-. Pero preferiría que la justicia se hiciera de otro modo-. Tras un instante de vacilación, añadió-: Escucha, he quedado con unos amigos. Amigos que sueñan con que haya justicia un día, también-. Le puso la mano en el hombro antes de añadir-: ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

El muchacho tragó saliva, vacilando claramente.

\- Tus amigos son un poco… bueno… son gente rica, ¿no? Muy leída. Creo que no haría muy buena figura en medio de ese tipo de gente. No quisiera que se rieran de mí.

Feuilly le apretó el hombro.

\- No se reirían de ti –prometió-. Por el contrario, muchacho, puedes estar seguro de que les encantará conocerte.

*  


La hermana mayor se levantaba con el alba y tardaba mucho en irse a dormir. Poseía una capacidad sobrehumana para cocinar comidas magníficas con una carencia casi total de ingredientes. Le gustaba mimar al más pequeño, disfrutaba peinando los rizos de la menor de sus hermanas, resplandecía de orgullo cuando veía a la otra caminar con donaire por la calle, y siempre se aseguraba de que el hermano mayor comiera lo suficiente al llegar a casa. En ocasiones, Feuilly la oía cantar mientras arreglaba la casa por la noche, al llegar del trabajo, y era un sonido que le hacía sonreír. No tenía una buena voz, pero le ponía mucho entusiasmo.

Tenía una fuerza descomunal en sus delgados brazos; Feuilly la había visto levantar fardos pesados como ella misma. Sus ojos refulgían de emoción cada vez que le ofrecía un libro, aunque apenas tenía tiempo para leer, y en más de una ocasión su vecino había oído a los otros hermanos reírse del modo en que se quedaba dormida sobre las páginas abiertas.

Se aseguraba de que los niños estuvieran lo más limpios posible. A menudo les contaba historias de sus padres, y la única ocasión en que Feuilly la había oído pegar a su hermano menor fue cuando éste rompió la pipa de su difunto padre. Tenía manos pequeñas y hábiles que estaban siempre enrojecidas y ásperas por el trabajo en la fábrica, y a juzgar por las quejas de la hermana mediana cuando se acostaban juntas por la noche, en invierno los pies debían de andarle cercanos a la congelación. Reía a menudo, y cuando lo veía tenía siempre una sonrisa para él. Era determinada; testaruda en ocasiones, y tenía el profundo orgullo que es propio de algunas personas de apariencia tímida. Se recogía siempre el largo pelo negro en apretados moños, aunque en una ocasión Feuilly la sorprendió con la melena suelta. Ella parecía algo avergonzada de su desaliño, pero Feuilly la encontró encantadora con los rizos expandiéndose salvajemente en todas las direcciones. 

La fina pared que les separaba permitía a Feuilly saber muchas cosas sobre la hermana mayor. La había oído en sus mejores y en sus peores momentos; sabía cómo reía y cómo lloraba; conocía el significado de cada una de sus palabras y cada uno de sus silencios. La conocía bien. Y todo lo que sabía de ella le gustaba.

La hermana mayor no podría casarse hasta que sus hermanos no estuvieran convenientemente colocados, eso resultaba claro: aunque hubiera habido un hombre dispuesto a cargar con todos ellos, la posibilidad de criar a un bebé quedaba fuera de discusión. Pero la verdad era que Feuilly no tenía prisa. Después de todo, tampoco él podía permitirse criar a un niño, al menos por el momento. 

Sin embargo, en unos años, cuando él hubiera ahorrado lo suficiente y ella estuviera libre para pensar en un matrimonio, entonces, tal vez…

Entonces, tal vez podría dejar de haber una pared entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Por los tiempos en que éramos las únicas del grupo que sabíamos la maravilla que era Les Mis ;).


End file.
